I'm not like my grandfather!
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: Hailee Lovella Riddle is feeling nervous to start her first year at Hogwarts as a second year. She knows that people don't really appreciate her, because of her family roots. Thankfully, there are people who are able to look past her last name and befriend her. Maybe Hogwarts isn't that bad?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is highly based off the story 'Judgemental' written by ForgeUpwards. A Harry potter story with a similair story. I read that two chapter long story and enjoyed it greatly, so I was really dissapointed when I saw that the last update was Augustus 6 2009.**

 **So I thought by myself, why don't I write a story similair to it, but slightly different and with my own ideas? So here it is.**

* * *

I was walking in Dragon Alley with my mother, furiously trying to ignore the looks I was being given by wizards. Is it too much to not be judged by my name? Given by the looks I was given, I guess not.

But what did I expect? I was the granddaughter of the dark lord. I guess they had reason enough to hate me, I would hate myself too. But still... It's not like I walked up to my grandfather and said something like, "Hey dad, why don't you try to kill Harry potter?" I wasn't even born during _that moment._

Everyone had been shocked to discover my mother's and mine existence several years after my father's death. Obviously the shock hadn't worn off yet... I shook my head. I shouldn't think about my poor excuse of a grandfather, I would soon be starting at Hogwarts. I was homeschooled for my first year and would be a second year at Hogwarts.

If I would make friends? I doubted that... But I did want to learn more about magic.

"Lovella?" mother's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hm?" I actually hated the name 'Lovelle'. I would preffered to be called Hailee, which was my second first name.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

I faked a smile. "Of course I am, mommy!"

My mother grew up to be very lonely, being the daughter of the Dark lord, which is why she was a bit protective of me.

Mother nodded and looked back in front. She entered a shop. I would have followed her if I hadn't been so focused on a boy running towards me. He collided against me. I let out a yelp as I landed on the ground with him on top of me.

I looked up, about to tell that damned person a piece of my mind, but stopped when I saw him.

"Whoa! Sorry. You're alright?" I allowed the boy to help me stand up. The sight of the boy's face made me speechless.

His hair was golden blond and he had the most pretty blue eyes I had ever seen. _gulp._ I opened my mouth and then closed it again, like a fish.

The boy grinned. "Enchante. My name is Louis Weasley. And what's your name?" He struck his hand out and I timidly shook it.

Wow, wait a minute...Weasley? Louis? "You're Bill and Fleur's son, am I right?"

"The one and only one." Much to my surprise he slung an arm around my shoulder. "And you are...?"

I bit my lip. "Lovella Riddle..."

He stared at me with a blank look before smiling. "Well, you're not a dangerous 'future dark lord' like my uncle Ron described. You look pretty cute though."

I bristled and he laughed. "Calm down kitty, I was just kidding. About the 'dark lord' part, since I genuinely think you're cute-" I blushed. "My family is on a extended vacation in France and since I didn't want to stay any longer here in France, I just decided to go to my uncle Ron's. Want to hang out together for a while?"

I frowned. "I'm supposed to stay with my mother!"

He smirked. "I don't see your mother anywhere.." _Oh shit._ "So you might as well come with me." So I ended up walking next to him, unable to break free off his grip and not really wanting to since this is the first time I hung out with someone of my age.

Louis suddenly pulled me into a Quidditch store, declaring that he was going to buy me a present. "Louis?" We stopped and turned around.

A cute boy with black hair and green eyes walked towards us with curiosity. "Dad and uncle Ron are really worried since you've disappeared-" I shot the blonde a look, who looked away and started whistling. "Who is that girl?"

"Lovella, this boy is my cousin Albus-" _As in Albus Potter?_ "Al, this pretty girl here is Lovella."

Albus stared at me with slight surprise. "As in Lovella Riddle?"

I nodded.

"Okay..." Albus turned around to run away but Louis grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the store.

The poor man at the counter almost had aheart a heart attack when he saw me. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in my hands.

"A-Albus Potter and L-Louis Weasley." The old man decided to ignore me, which seemed perfectly normal for me. "What can I do for you?"

Albus crossed his arms. "Nothing. This thing here-" He gestured at Louis. "Dragged me inside."

Louis, ignoring his cousin, said, " I need a new pair of keeper gloves and my friend here needs a new broom."

"Wha-" Albus gasped at Louis and I nearly choked on my own tongue.

We just met, my grandfather killed his uncle, I was the granddaughter of Tom Riddle, and-and- I could list so many reasons why Louis' idea was absurd.

"You don't have to!" I whispered as the man hurried to the back room.

"I want to." Louis smiled at me. "And the Weasley family has enough money anyway..."

Albus let out a groan. "Just wait until uncle Ron finds out about this..."

The man walked back in the room with two packages in his hands. The shopkeeper handed Louis his Keeper gloves and asked, without looking at me, "Miss Riddle wants to choose a broom herself, I suppose?"

Louis shook his head. "No, I choose. Lov knows nothing about brooms." Albus snorted and I frowned. We watched as he skimmed through the broom handbook. "Here." He exclaimed happily. Albus and I looked over his shoulders. Louis was pointing at a broom I had never seen before which was named "The Eclipse".

The shopkeeper walked off to retrieve the broom. "The Eclipse got an Unbreakable Braking Charm and excellent speed." Louis told me. After that Louis paid for the broom we left.

Louis dragged me everywhere that day; to Gringotts, to get what little actual money was in my vault, then Madame Malkin's for robes, and many other Wizarding supplies. All that time, Albus trailed behind us, looking like he wanted to be everywhere except here. I don't blame him...

I would love to be friends with him, but I already know that it would be impossible for the son of Harry Potter to want to become my friend.

I blinked when we were standing in front of Ollivanders. "He reopened his shop?" I asked surprised.

"Only about two years ago." Louis was the one who answered because Albus was still too reluctant to talk with me. Louis leaded me inside. Ollivander seemed to appear out of nowhere and flinched when he saw me.

"She's here for a wand, not to murder you," Louis said, rolling his eyes.

The man sighed and hurried down the rows. He took a box and trusted it at me. I opened it and held the wand inside it with a firm grip. Sparks erupted from the tip of the wand. I didn't expect for the wand to choose me so quick. "How did you know?" I asked.

"It's in the family." Was his answer.

"I'm not like my grandfather!" I snapped. I grabbed some Gaellons from my money bag, threw them at Ollivander's feet, pushed Albus out of the way and left the store. I attracted more attention now that I was half-sprinting. I suddenly felt myself falling.

Someane had grabbed my legs. I screamed and started kicking them.

"Ouch! Lov, cut it out!" Oops...

I sat up immediately. Louis was rubbing his jaw, two of his teeths had been knocked loose. Albus stared at me with anger.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. I pointed my wand at him; for a moment Louis' eyes widened in terror and Albus looked ready to grab his wand, but then Louis' teeth were fixed and I buried the wand back in my boot.

"How... did you do that?" Albus asked softly. I noticed that it was the first time he spoken to me.

"I was homeschooled last year." Louis stared at me. I tilted my head. "Hm?"

He chuckled. "Nothing." He held up his hands. "I bought your stuff."

"You ran with it?"

"Of course. I'm really athletic. Come on, get up." For the second time, Louis pulled me up to my feet.

Albus coughed. We looked at him. "Look Lovella, I'm sorry for judging you without really talking to you... Despite who your father is, you don't seem so bad." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Louis wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "Yaay! My cousin and my future girlfriend are getting along fine!"

"Future girlfriend?" I asked.

He smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Just kidding."

I suddenly heard running behind me. I turned my head a bit to look. It was my mother. Like expected, she started to scream.

"LOVELLA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I SAW THAT YOU WEREN'T WALKING BEHIND ME ANYMORE?! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?!" Louis, Albus and I took a step back. My mum can be terrifying when she's mad.

Witches and wizards were looking at us. Then mum rounded on Albus and Louis. "AND YOU TWO! HEY YOU PUT YOUR HANDS OFF HER!-" Louis let go of me. "WHY DID YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME YOU IRRESPONSIBLE LITTLE BRATS! IF AURORS HAD GOTTEN THEIR HANDS ON HER, WOULD YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT HER? I DON'T THINK SO-"

"Lana." The calm voice made me sigh in relief, because Louis was looking murderous and Albus looked like he could faint every moment. Lana turned to look at Ron and Harry, who appeared behind her. Ron's face was a thundercloud.

"I'll thank you not to yell at my nephews!" He snapped, coming to stand between Louis and Albus. "That girl-"

"Ron!" Harry glared at his friend. "I think it would be better if you take Albus and Louis-"

"What? No!" Louis protested.

"Daad!" Albus whined.

"Home." Harry finished, ignoring his son's and nephews protests.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. And I will have a word with Louis' father too."

"Merde! Uncle Ron, don't!" Louis begged.

Ron forcefully dragged the two boys away.

"This isn't fair at all!" Louis yelled. "I want to get to know her better."

"Stop treating us like kids!" Albus added.

Ron was deaf to their protests and they soon dissaparated.

Harry rubbed his scar. "Lovella, please don't do that again. Ron and I nearly had a heart attack trying to find you three."

I looked away. Harry and Ron had obviously thought that I had dragged Louis and Albus away to kill them off. Adults...

My mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Anything else?"

"See you on the first of September," he said briefly before walking away. He dissaparated not far away.

"Come on, dear, let's go home." Lana said.

I gulped. I was suddenly feeling really scared to go to Hogwarts...

* * *

 **That's it, I know that it's pretty short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

 **R and R please ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not dead after all.**

 **A/N: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly) but I own my ocs.**

* * *

She couldn't help it. Hailee physically recoiled from the entrance of the train station. Her mother let out a sigh and gave her an exasperated look. "Hailee please."

The girl tried her hardest to stop trembling, but it proved to be futile. So instead, she took a deep breath and counted to three. It helped calm her nerves for a moment and she opened her eyes to look at her mother. "I'm sorry, mum. I'm trying but..."

Her mother's eyes softened. "Oh Hailee..." She pulled her daughter in her arms. "I promise you it will be fine. You make friends, alright?" Hailee didn't have the courage to break her mother's heart and tell her she probably wouldn't make friends, so she only nodded her head. "I mean, if Scorpius can do it, so can you."

Both being hated for their families deeds, Scorpius and Hailee developed a close bond with each other. They had a sleepover the night before the young Malfoy left for Hogwarts. Both had been terrified. Scorpius terrified that no one would want to be near him and Hailee terrified that her friend would get hurt. Both of their fears had come true. Hailee cried when reading the letters he send her. While the letters he send to his parents pretended he was fine, her letters explaubed the harrasment and bullying he went through. The first half of the school year was horrible for Scorpius. When he came home for Christmas, she held him tight while he silently cried.

Surprisingly, things became better when he went back. The bullying wasn't as harsh anymore. Albus Potter willingly asked him for friendship. She had been shocked but happy at the same time. It made her wonder why Albus had been so afraid of her during their first meeting if he was fine with Scorpius. She soon understood why. Scorpius wasn't directly related to You Know Who. The one who murdered his grandparents... Of course he was afraid of her at first. Luckily, he apologized to her.

Louis... She thought a lot about him these last days. She hoped he didn't get in too much trouble with his parents. He was so nice to her...

"Hailee?" Hailee blinked and looked up at her mother. It seemed like she got lost in her thoughts once again. Her mother sighed. "Can we go now? You wouldn't want to miss the train, would you?"

She wouldn't mind actually. "No, mum..."

Her mother smiled and hand in hand they finally walked into the train station.

* * *

After her mother had plastered her face with kisses, Hailee boarded the train. She had already put on her school robes and was searching for Scorpius. She was sure that Albus was with him too. Louis would be with them too if she was lucky.

She finally found him. He was in a conversation with Albus when she entered the compartment. They both looked up and she felt selfconcious. "Um...hi..."

Scorpius gave her a small wave and Albus gave her a polite nod before turning back to Scorpius. She sat down next to the blonde as the boys resumed their conversation. When she noticed the pause in their conversation, she mustered the courage to speak up. "Where's Louis?"

Scorpius tensed up inmediately and Albus snickered slightly before explaining that Louis went to his sister's compartment.

"What's wrong?" Hailee asked her childhood friend worriedly. Her face darkened. "Louis didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Scorpius quietly shook his head and Albus smirked, leaving the dark-skinned girl even more confused. "Well you see, Scorpius here-" He gestured to the flustered boy. "kind of fancies my cou-"

"SHUT UP!" Scorpius yelled.

Albus laughed and Hailee shrieked in delight. She already knew that Scorpius liked boys and it didn't bother her. She was happy because, excluding his silly crush on uncle Zabini, this was his first crush. "Don't worry Scorp, I get it. It's the bllue eyes, right? Or maybe the veela genes? It gives him that sort of exotic look, right?" She would have blabbered more if Scorpius hand't told her to quiet down.

"Someone may hear!" He hissed at her.

She chuckled as answer. The door of the comparment opened and Scorpius' object of affection walked in. "Welcome back." Albus greeted his cousin who seated himself next to him and snuggled up to him.

The blonde Weasley answered with a grin and when he spotted Hailee, his grin widened. "Hey!"

Hailee grinned back at him. "Hello to you too." She mentally smirked. How she would enjoy teasing Scorpius with Louis.

"Um Lou, will you enjoy this year more than last year?" Scorpius timidly asked.

Albus gagged and Hailee shot him a warning look. Louis shrugged. "As long as I don't get too much homework I'll be fine.." He turned to Hailee. "What house do you think you be sorted in?"

Hailee thought for a while. "I don't know...probably Slytherin."

Louis hm'ed. "You'll be with Al and Scorp then."

Albus was indeed in Slytherin. It wa ssurprising for a Potter to be in Slytherin. Glancing at Albus quickly, it seemed like he didn't really care. Then again, he probably reacted differently last year. She wouldn't know unless she asked Scorpius.

Louis sighed. "All my friends and my favourite cousin are in Slytherin... poor me."

Hailee tried hard not to smile. He already considered her a friend. Albus though, rolled his eyes.

"You have friends in Gryffindor. Also, there's Rose."

Louis rolled his eyes, copying his cousin. "Yeah, but I'm not as close tot hem as I am to you. I probably won't even see them anymore after I graduate, you know how it goes. Also, I'm not a big fan of Rose after last year, remember?"

Albus chuckled. "You got to get over it, Louis." He purposefully pronounced his name as "Lewis", knowing that it would irk his half French cousin.

"Never!" The boy wildly shook his head. Hailee felt lost as the other two boys burst out laughing.

Louis frowned. "It isn't funny. He groped me for Merlin's sake." Hailee's eyes widened at that. _Louis got groped? That's not a laughing matter..._

Albus caught her shocked face and shook his head at her with an amused smile before frowning at his cousin. "Every Weasley who was present during that time hexed him after he did that, don't be dramatic. Also we were laughing about what happened before that.." Hailee visibly relaxed after hearing that.

Louis grumbled and scooted away from his cousin. The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes. They spend the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence with Scorpius and Albus occasionally talking and Hailee staring at the window. Louis had fallen asleep and, seemingly haven forgiven his cousin, leaned on his cousin's shoulder.

Hailee didn't feel that afraid anymore. She had friends now. The only thing she hoped was for the other students at Hogwarts to leave her alone. The train stopped and her fear kicked in again. ' _No...'_

* * *

 **Man, I was really dead. Someone should make an invention which makes it possible to write without using your hands. Like only using your mind...please... My mind is telling me to write but my hands are like "Nah, too lazy.."**

 **Then again I have a lot of ideas in my head right now and it would be a shame if I didn't write them so I'm going to ignore whatever my hands are saying LOL**


End file.
